The Thrill of the Chase
by omgmerder
Summary: Meredith goes to a bar at the hotel she will be residing at while in Seattle to complete her fellowship under surgeon Dr. Shepherd. What happens when she wakes up in bed with a stranger on her first day of work.
1. Get Things Going

**Hello! This is my first time writing in a while so please bare with me! I was trying something new out and came up with this idea! I originally wrote this in November but gave up on it until recently! Please review and I will publish more chapters!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of the characters written about in this story.**

It was nearly 12:00 A.M. Meredith was sitting at the bar of the hotel she would be residing in until further notice. Meredith was tired and lightly buzzed but she would not stop throwing back shots of tequila. Plus, she enjoyed conversating with the bartender, John, he was a good listener. Meredith hadn't noticed the rather gorgeous dark hair blue eyed man eyeing her all night, but John sure did.

"I soooo should not be drinking, I start my fellowship at Seattle Grace tomorrow morning and I have to be the best, considering my mother is the chief of general and if I make one mistake she will kill me." she told John. John was rarely listening because he noticed the man walking up to Meredith and taking the seat next to her.

"Tequila? Really. That's an interesting 's no good for you. It doesn't call, doesn't write, not nearly as much fun to wake up to." Meredith turned her head towards the man, he was breathtaking was her initial thought. The mystery man turned his head towards John,

"Double scotch, single malt." John nodded his head and walked away leaving the pair alone. He turned his head back towards Meredith.

"Oh, and scotch is any better?" she said and then giggled. The tiny petite blonde woman had an adorable laugh.

"Oh yes, of course it is. You see, because if I were to accidentally consume one to many of these," he said as John put the glass in front of him and continued on towards other customers, "I may end up so drunk that I end up in the bed of a stranger and let them take advantage of me completely for the night." he said and took a long sip of his drink. Meredith raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes at the gorgeous man who was making an attempt to flirt with her. Meredith eyed the man long and hard, he really was good looking, it couldn't be that bad anyways, sleeping with a strange man for one night just for an easy lay, that could be fun.

"So do you have a name, or should I just call you beautiful?" he said breaking the silence. Meredith laughed at the awful pick-up line he had probably gotten from the internet. "I'm pretty sure you ask my name before assuming I will invite you into my bed to take advantage of you." she said letting out another giggle. He smiled at her as she crossed her legs. She was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her in all the right places and let out just enough cleavage to drive any person wild.

"So, no name, are you just visiting here in Seattle?" he questioned.

"No. I start a new job tomorrow here, I grew up here with my mother when I was younger and then when it was time to go to college I moved to the east coast and now here I am, trying to get things going." He looked into her green eyes. Something about her had driven him crazy the second he saw her walk into the bar. "So, just how soon are you willing _to get things going_?" he said not breaking the longing looks for a second. The sexual tension between the two was obvious to anyone in the room, Meredith stood up and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to _get things going_ back in my hotel room, and if you aren't there within the next five minutes, I guess I'll just have to start by myself." she told him as she pushed an extra key card towards him. Meredith began walking towards the elevators and did not see the man following her. So much for being bold and sexy. Meredith rode the elevator all the way up in hopes of meeting the mysterious man behind her only to get to her door and see no one waiting for her. Meredith gloomily put the key inside the door and opened it. "The stairs are much faster." he said with a smile. "I was beginning to think you were going to _get things going_ somewhere else." Meredith turned around to see the man holding her extra key card in his hand and sitting on her bed. Meredith was drunk and in desperate need of a good lay before her first shift at Seattle Grace tomorrow. She looked into his eyes, "Fuck me." she said as she kicked off her heels. The man made his way towards her and pressed his mouth against hers. His tongue nastily moved against her and he began unzipping her dress. Meredith pushed him back towards the bed where he had originally been. He laid her down on the bed as he unbuttoned his shirt and hovered over her. Their eyes met again and Meredith bit her lip. He leaned down again, now shirtless as Meredith wrapped her naked legs around his hips pulling him down. As their tongues continued playing with each other he hooked onto her panties to see she had already been wet with desire. He grew hard as he saw her take off the matching bra she had been wearing with the panties.

"Wow, you are so beautiful." he said just admiring her body and smiling. Meredith was not into the whole talking thing, she just wanted to fuck. Meredith thrusted her body upwards showing him how impatient she was getting. She began tugging on his belt in an attempt to get his pants off.

Finally, after what felt like forever they were both naked. They continued where they left off. Meredith laid on her back as he took charge, on top. He began kissing her neck and pinning her against the bed so she couldn't move. He made his way down to her breasts and put her right nipple in his mouth. She grabbed onto his dark, luscious curls and pulled him down. He had perfect sex hair that drove her wild. He made his way down her body and started placing kisses on her inner thighs. She moaned loudly again and threw her head back in pure pleasure. His tongue made it's way to inside her folds and he began teasing her clit.

"OH MY GOD" she yelled out. He lifted his head up and smiled at her. She laid her head back down, signalling she was not ready yet and he went back down on her.

Meredith did not know this man or who he was, but he made her feel amazing. Her body was taken over by waves of pure pleasure as she cried out in an orgasm. He climbed off from on top of her and laid next to her. Meredith laid on her stomach as the man rubbed his fingers against her back. She lifted herself up and climbed on top. She straddled her legs around him and looked at him,

"Do you have condoms?" she said struggling due to her shortness of breath. He leaned over and grabbed his jeans off the floor and reached into the pocket and sure enough, revealed a condom. He looked back up at her,

"Now baby, if you want me to get this on, so we can have more fun you're going to have to move." She playfully rolled her eyes at him and snatched the condom from his hand. She put the wrapper in her mouth and pulled it apart so the condom was released. She sat up and slid it over his nice long member beneath her. She then lowered herself onto his cock, causing him to groan rather loudly. Meredith began bouncing herself up and down on him. He was holding onto her waist, guiding her down on himself. He began to reach his high and let his bodily fluids flow all over her. Their sweaty bodies both laid on the bed, the smell of sex lingering in the air. Both would definitely wake up tomorrow and feel pain throughout their bodies from the mind blowing sex. He turned over so he was facing the woman, she was looking at him as well. He grinned mischievously,

"You want to go again?" she asked already knowing the answer.

After what felt like hours of fantastic sex, both fell asleep knowing they would regret this the next morning.

Three short hours later, Meredith woke up to the bright sun in her hotel room. She turned to look at the man beside her, rather aware of what had went on the night before and then turned to her clock on the night stand next to her.

"Shit!" she yelled sliding out of bed when she realized it was 7:00 A.M. She knew her mother would kill her she needed to be in at 8:30. The man next to her groggily lifted his head and looked over at Meredith.

"Good morning." he said flashing her a smile. Meredith smiled back.

"How about you come back down here and we can finish where we left off." he said still smiling. Meredith looked at him,

"I would like that." she revealed still smiling. "But I start my new job today and I need to shower." she said walking towards the bathroom. He sat up in the bed,

"Oh, I can use a shower too!" he said rather enthusiastically as he made his way towards her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in. They began kissing again, it was passionate and hard and long. He pushed her still naked body up against the bathroom door and she pulled away.

"No, no no!" she said playfully swatting him. "I can't do this with you. Um, uh-" he smiled,

"It's Derek. I mean, I'm Derek." he said. She smiled at him warmly.

"Meredith. Meredith Grey. I have to go now, and when I am out of the shower you will be gone. Okay?" He looked at her and nodded. Meredith Grey, he thought. The name sounded rather familiar, but he had no time to figure out where he knew it from because she had shut the bathroom door in his face. She opened the door again and threw a towel at him and yelled "Goodbye now Derek!" Derek headed towards the bed and grabbed his clothes and put them on. He did the walk of shame back to his hotel room and looked at his watch, 7:30. He had an hour before he needed to be awake to get to the hospital by 9 to meet the new neuro fellow. He soon dozed off.

Meredith had gotten dressed in a white sweater and nice jeans. She looked rather presentable for her first day and grabbed her keys and bag. She reached in her purse to grab an advil. Drinking was probably not the best idea nor was the mind blowing sex that followed because she was feeling rather sore. Meredith made it to her car by 8:15 and headed to the hospital.

When she walked into the doors of Seattle Grace, everyone was rather welcoming to her. She made it up to the chief's office. Chief Webber was considered family to her, he and her mother, Ellis had been the best of friends for the longest of time.

"Meredith!" he said. "How nice to see you, how have you been?" She smiled at the man,

"I am good Dr. Webber! And yourself?"

"Oh, I am doing great! Adele sends her hello's, she hopes to see you soon." he told her. Meredith smiled. She always liked the Webber family.

Richard spent the remainder of the meeting talking to Meredith about what would be going on, and her salary and talked all about the well-known Dr. Shepherd. Meredith could not wait to meet the man, she had heard he was a very skilled and talented man and she could not wait to see him in action! The door opened as Ellis walked in on their meeting.

"Hi sweetie!" she said walking up to Meredith and embracing her. Meredith awkward smiled as her mom squeezed her.

"Hi mom." she said much less enthusiastically.

"How are you! Are you excited to start? Where is that Dr. Shepherd anyways? I told him to be here at 9 and he is not here." Meredith looked at Richard than her mother.

"I am good mom, and of course I am excited! Neuro has always been the dream, I just can't believe it's real and it's happening. As for Dr. Shepherd, I am not sure where he is, I have yet to meet him, but I am sure as hell excited to." Richard looked at Meredith and smiled, he was so happy to see her smiling and following her dream. The man presumed to be Dr. Shepherd walked in just as the conversation began to ease and Webber stood up,

"Dr. Shepherd, how nice of you to join us." he said in a sarcastic tone. "Ah yes, forgive me Dr. Webber. It was a rather long night for me last night." he said letting out a little chuckle. Meredith stood up to turn and face her superior.

"Oh you must be um, uh-" he said as he looked at his paperwork. "Dr. Grey. Dr. Meredit-" he said and lifted his head. Meredith looked at him and they locked eyes. The blue met the green and all the flashbacks from her hot night with the total stranger came back to her. She could not believe it. This could not be. It was just in her head. She was mortified. How was this happening to her.

"Derek!?"


	2. Would You Like to Come In?

**Hello everyone! I am so happy to hear you are all enjoying this fanfiction! I am now uploading on as omgmerder and on as dereksmerediths! Thank you all for reading please keep continuing to review and add things you would like to see happen, it is very much so appreciated! Xo.**

Ellis and Richard looked at one another, both rather confused. The whole room fell silent. Meredith and Derek continued looking at each other.

"You two know each other?" Ellis questioned still very confused. Meredith turned towards her mom and back towards Derek,

"Um-uh-uh-um, no. We do not! I did not mean to call him Derek, I just read so many medical journals I feel as if I know him already." she turned towards Derek and cleared her throat,

"My condolences Dr. Shepherd, it won't happen again." He smiled. She was a smart girl and she had just saved both of their asses from explaining a story he was not up to share and he was quite afraid of Ellis Grey and knew Richard would give him a tough time he knew they had spent the whole night naked and sweaty studying the anatomy of each others bodies oppose to getting a good night's rest as suggested. "It's okay Dr. Grey, no offense taken." Ellis and Richard exchanged looks once again and then looked back at Meredith and Derek.

"Well," Derek said, "I should take my new fellow show her around, perhaps grab her a cup of coffee, you look a little tired, were you up late last night Dr. Grey?" he said with a smirk. She looked at him and opened her mouth to make a snarky comment but refrained due to her mother and Dr. Webber in the room.

"What makes you say that?" she questioned him back. Ellis and Richard watched the two talk back and forth, but Meredith and Derek hadn't even remembered Ellis nor Richard were still in the room.

"Well you just yawned, and the bags under your eyes aren't helping much either." Meredith rolled her eyes then turned towards her mother and Webber. Ellis raised an eyebrow showing she was not amused that Meredith was being quite disrespectful to her superior.

"Okay, well, I am going to go now, Dr. Grey?" he questioned opening the door for her. Meredith waved to her mom and Richard as her and Derek exited the office.

As the door to the office shut and the pair was alone in the hallway, Meredith stormed off so she was walking ahead of Derek. She was so mortified, it wasn't until she realized she was to be following him that she turned around only to see him looking at her ass sway in her jeans. She cleared her throat grabbing Derek's attention and their eyes met.

"Dr. Shepherd, were you just checking out my ass?" she questioned with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. A large smile grew across his face,

"Oh sweetie, it's nothing I haven't already seen, Or touched, smacked and -"

"OKAY! I think I get the point Dr. Shepherd." she said. He continued to smile at how she was freaking out.

"You think this is funny!?" she said crossing her arms in front of her. "Oh god, I am so stupid! How the hell did I sleep with my boss this is bad this is so very very bad!" she said as she began pacing in circles. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her and their eyes met once again.

"Calm down." he said in a soothing voice. She looked down and he quickly pulled her chin up so his blue met her green. "This is not my fault nor your fault Meredith-" she raised her eyebrows because she did not want him calling her Meredith. "Don't call me Meredith, it is Dr. Grey. I am going to get changed now Dr. Shepherd because I need to show my mom I am working my ass off and we have things to get done today." Derek felt bad. She was obviously upset and he didn't want her to feel worse.

"Dr. Grey," he continued, "we couldn't have helped it, we did not know. We were both drinking, at a bar. Two strangers, we hadn't known I was your superior." she let out a long sigh and dropped her head.

"I don't regret it Mere- Dr. Grey, not at all. I enjoyed it. While it may be hard-" Derek stopped and smiled, he couldn't help but make something serious rather dirty. " Well not uh- yeah, not that hard. I mean that hard was- uh- it is but, uh- I can control myself if need be to make you feel comfortable." She looked up again and rolled her eyes."Meet me in the Emergency room right after getting changed, we have an incoming trauma." he told her.

After getting her dark blue scrubs on, Meredith ran into the pit catching up to Derek and a few other doctors whilst waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Derek turned to another extremely handsome and sexy attending,

"Dr. Sloan, this is my new fellow, Dr. Meredith Grey." Mark looked at Meredith, she was hot, he wanted her. Derek could tell by Mark's eyes what he was thinking. Mark looked at Derek and saw the look he was giving him. Mark knew Derek was hiding something from him. Mark grabbed a man who was fairly good looking and very tan. This is Dr. Jackson Avery, and I am Mark Sloan.. Beware, we call ourselves, the Plastics Posse." Mark told her. Meredith and Derek looked at one another and Jackson looked at Mark.

"Um, no. Sloan you are the only one who calls us that." Meredith giggled as Mark got a rather annoyed expression on his face. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the ambulance ceasing in the parking lot. Paramedics hopped out wheeling a patient on a gurney,

"We have an 18 year old male, he was alone, decided it would be fun to go hiking and fell a couple hundred feet. He has a few cracked ribs, he is unconscious and he has a large cut face. His heart beat is rather irregular so keep an eye on that as well." the doctors took over pushing the patient into the E.R.

"If the fall was nearly as bad as it sounds, we need to get a head C.T. immediately before a possible brain bleed and then he's all your's Sloan, that cut is pretty rough." Derek pushed the gurney and looked to Meredith,

"Okay Mer, we are going to take him up to radiology we want to get the scans done fast, so that we can determine the problem. We need to keep a close look on him, the paramedics had told us-"

"I was there Derek, I heard, he has the large cut across his face, his heartbeat is irregular, fell a couple-"

"Dr. Shepherd! He has no pulse!" one of the other doctor's yelled. Meredith climbed up onto the gurney and placed her hands over his chest where she began to do CPR.

"Dr. Grey, he is flat-lining, we need a crash cart not an O.R."

"Derek, he is seizing!" she yelled as she climbed off of him

"GET ME AN O.R.!" he barked at the herd of nurses next to him. Derek never yelled but this was bad. He didn't know where to start but he eventually needed to somehow.

The patient was okay after his surgery and was no heading to recovery. They would not be able to get a head C.T. due to the fact that he had just had surgery but they would do that in the morning. Right now Derek just wanted to go get a nice meal and get some food. He was hoping he would bump into Meredith on his way out so he could invite her. As he walked past the nurse's station he decided to stop and ask one of them if they'd seen Dr. Grey.

"Yea, she's in the on-call room Dr. Shepherd."

"Thank you Rose." he responded as he headed off.

Derek walked into the room and he saw a tiny figure lying in the bed with her back towards him.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how you were it was a long day today and it's not usually like this."

"Richard? Is that you, oh I missed you so- Oh my god!" Ellis yelled as she sat up and realized it was not indeed Richard. Derek was shocked that Ellis has thought he was Dr. Webber. Why would she be looking for him? Are they sleeping together?

"Um, uh- I'm sorry Dr. Grey I am, um- I'm sorry." he said leaving the room. The door shut behind him and Derek had a look of panic on his face.

"Hey, you running away from a hot date or something." said the familiar voice. Meredith's voice startled Derek. He looked at her, she looked beautiful and he suddenly forgot about Ellis and everything that had gone wrong today.

"Maybe I am?" he told her. Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Somewhere out here in Seattle there is a nice steak with my name on it, maybe even a bottle of wine. I am starving and it just so happens to be what I have been looking forward to all day" she told him. He laughed at her. She began walking away from him towards the doors of the hospital and she turned her head to look back at him.

"Maybe we can fit your name there too Dr. Shepherd.." he caught up to her and they left the hospital in his car to go out to dinner.

"So wait, you have four sisters! Oh my, I could never imagine you being the only boy. You were a momma's boy Derek! I so bet you were!" Meredith said as she put a piece of bread in her mouth and laughed at Derek. He smiled at her as she made fun of him.

"Well yes, I was. So tell me, was it always just you and Ellis growing up?" Meredith looked down at her food, suddenly not as hungry, but she wasn't going to be rude to him, he simply asked her a question.

"My dad, Thatcher, was around until I was about 5 and one day he was gone. He had just left my mother and I. I think he got tired of my mom, she was never home, always at the hospital. So I never had a father, it was just me and my mom and the constant nannies that were in and out because I was always acting out." she kept her head down and played with the food on her plate with the fork. Derek could tell talking about this upset her and he felt bad, he wanted to cheer her up,

"Well Meredith, I have no problem being your daddy." he said raising an eyebrow and smirking. Meredith looked up at him and laughed.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" she said laughing."

"Meredith, what is this? Is this a date? Because I think this is a date. One would call this a date. And I am really enjoying whatever this is." Derek turned his head to Meredith who was looking at him and their eyes met once again.

"Derek, do you want to come back to my hotel room with me?" she asked as she finished her food. Derek grabbed the car keys and threw a fifty dollar bill onto the table.

Derek watched her walk into the doors of the hotel and decided to follow. The elevator ride felt much longer than any elevator he had been on before. The doors opened and he followed Meredith to her hotel room doors. As she put the key in and the door unlocked she turned towards Derek who was getting ready to follow her in.

"What are you doing?" she questioned him.

"I'm-uh-you-I-uh- you invited me at the-"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me Derek, I never invited you." she looked into his eyes.

"If we're gonna do this we're gonna take it slow." she told him as she grinned and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Good night Derek." The door shut. Derek stood there with mixed emotions. Meredith sat on the other side of the door smiling, just waiting for him to leave. As she heard him walk away she smiled, Derek was that guy. The guy that didn't pressure her into sex, the guy that was willing to wait for her. Meredith felt bad for sending him off. She opened the door in fear that she had made the wrong decision, but Derek was just towards the elevators. Derek had went back to his room and did not put up an argument. He was that guy. Maybe he was _her_ guy.


End file.
